jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Costa Rica Mainland
Although the peoples of Costa Rica long thought themselves safely separated by tens of miles of salty sea from the prehistoric animals that ruled the offshore archaepelgo of Las Cinco Meurtes, they would find out themselves that they were dead wrong. Stowwed away on ship or washed ashore by sea, many different primordial animals had found their way onto the Costa Rican mainland, where they quickly adapted into the ecosystem with no natural predators to defy them. After a devestating attack on a cartel group in the small fishing village of Bahaia Anasco, two infamous corporations have reentered the scene in a race against eachother to recover the lost profits. Ismaloya Mountains The steep slopes and thick vegetation of the Ismaloya Mountains have turned this land into one of the last isolated places on earth and an ecological fortress to all but the most determined of visitors. Humidity, rain fall, elevation, and according to the locals even supernatural factors keep the area drenched in constant fog and even low hanging, thick clouds that cape the jungles and mountain slopes. Constant condensation of the shrouding mists and high humidity result in near constant rainfall. Due to its foggy covering and dangerous wildlife, such as venomous snakes, jaguars, and pumas; many villagers avoid this place and consider it haunted. With some recent arrivals to this eden, their views seem well founded. Puntarenas City A busy tourist location and and once the key shipping lane for the entire west coast of Central America, this city remains a jewel on Costa Rica's crown. The city provides its tourists a great many attractions and the Harbor gives much of life to vacation cruises and still caters to some shipping routes. Isla Nublar itself was once supplied directly from this very harbor. Now that some 'incidents' have occurred outside the city, this is a very hushed fact. Tourism nowadays is the city's lifeblood, and the authorities will do near anything to keep the blood flowing unobstructed. Bahia Anasco Village A small fishing community built along the coast, not far from Cabo Blanco. A rural and relatively poor area, most of the people make their living fishing and gathering from the nearby ocean and jungles, though some have taken to the work of acting as guides to tourists to gain some more earnings for their families. These hardy people survive well enough, and though poor they are proud. That pride however has been shaken recently with a string of unexplainable happens. People are being attack and dieing by creatures that leave three toed footprints. It all started with some bitemarks found on a baby... Cabo Blanco Presserve It seemed like a nature enthusiast's paradise. A semi-wet, humid, tropical rainforest kept in pristine condition through protection by the local government. This land that stretches across the peninsula and reaches all the way to the mountains to the north area acts as a sanctuary for many local species, especially birds of dozens of colors. Unknown to the areas protectors, it also provides safe harbor for foreign and uninvited guests as well. Tourists and locals have gone missing with no trace, and even seasoned hunters fear the forest now until they formed a posse to search after a lower tourist. They thought they were protected enough by arming themselves for a rabid jaguar. They were woefully unequipped...